DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (PCI) is a multidisciplinary cancer research center, with programs in basic research, translational research and clinical investigations, prevention and control, early diagnosis and treatment, and behavioral medicine research. In addition, it has responsibility for cancer education and clinical care. The PCI is comprised of faculty from the University of Pittsburgh and utilizes the clinical facilities of the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center plus two University affiliated hospitals (Children's Hospital of Pittsburgh and Magee Womens Hospital). In addition, Carnegie Mellon University and its faculty are affiliated with the PCI. The PCI has established programs in: cancer metastasis and cell biology, molecular carcinogenesis, immunology, molecular oncology, experimental therapeutics, clinical investigations, hematopoiesis and hematologic malignancies, biological therapeutics, cancer control and prevention, and behavioral medicine and oncology. To assist its research efforts, the PCI maintains shared facilities including: Biostatistics Facility, Clinical Research Support Services, Immunologic Monitoring Facility, Tissue Procurement Facility, Hybridoma Facility, Flow Cytometry Facility, Protein Sequencing Facility, Peptide Synthesis Facility, Animal Facility, Glassware Facility, Oligonucleotide Synthesis Facility, Cytogenetics Facility, Pharmacy Facility, Clinical Pharmacology Facility, and Cell and Tissue Imaging Facility. This application requests continued Cancer Center support grant (CCSG) funding for the Pittsburgh Cancer Institute's programs for years 08-12.